Tales of Symphonia
by Leendamayluv
Summary: In a dying world, legend has it that a Chosen One will one day rise from amongst the people and the land will be reborn. The line between good and evil blurs in this epic adventure where the fate of two interlocked worlds hang in the balance. This is my adaptation of one of my favorite games! Please read and review! ;D
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of all mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world...


	2. Chapter 1: The Chosen of Regeneration

This world is beautiful. The land, the sky, the oceans...it is a precious, fragile gem that must be treated with care-much like life itself. However, with every rare treasure comes a thief who wants to take it away. This is one of humans' worst fears... to have their treasures stolen. That's why they need a source of hope... something that would make them feel more at ease with the many dangers they may face. Not only this, but they need a person to_ blame_ when these golds are stolen from them, like they always have and always will. It's almost selfish-the way that people need someone else to carry their burdens... but that's just the way things are, no matter how much he wanted that to change.

These thoughts ran through Lloyd's mind as he dashed through the forest, slaying bothersome every-day monsters with his blood-stained twin swords along the way. His breath ran short as he neared his destination and small beats of sweat dampened his tall, chocolate brown hair.

The seventeen-year-old reached the end of the forest and entered through the village of Iselia's main gate. He greeted the guards with a friendly grin as he did every morning, then continued on through the peaceful village. The town's residents were strolling about, younger children were playing in their yards, and lively shoppers were going in and out of the village's single market. This was a peacefully quaint settlement, just as it's always been. As per usual, a small elven boy with A-cut white hair and ocean blue eyes was leaning against the front wall of the old wooden schoolhouse, waiting for his friend.

"Hi, Lloyd." the boy stood up straight.

"'Morning, Genis." Lloyd grinned. "Can I see the homework from last night before the Professor gets here?" he asked, as always.

"Well, since you actually had something you were busy with last night, I guess you can." Genis agreed.

"Yeah, I was-wait, what? Busy with what?"

Genis raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you forgot about the present."

"What pres-oh _damn it!_" he cursed, slapping himself in disbelief.

"I _knew _you'd forget! She's going to be _so _disappointed when she finds out that-"

"She _won't _find out," he interrupted, placing a gloved hand over the young boy's mouth. "because _you _won't say a word about it! I'll just run home after school, finihsh it, then run back before midnight and give it to her. Simple!"

"Thad'th shturped. Er thert bat-" Genis yanked his hand away. "-I thought that it takes at least a day or two to make it!"

"Well-"

As the two friends continued to babble, a crowd of people emerged into view. Many villagers bustled lively around a small head of golden hair, barely visible past the sea of people. Lloyd's amber eyes scanned the crowd, trying to get a better glimpse of her face, and hopefully catch her familiar eye. Genis sighed.

"So much for being the first ones to wish her a happy birthday.."

The cheerful greetings that filled the crisp morning air gradually started to die down as the group began to disperse. Finally, they saw the familiar, gentle smile of their childhood friend, Colette. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with joy as she thanked the villagers for their good wishes, but absolutely beamed when catching sight of her companions. The citizens of Iselia gladly let her run off, her curly locks trailing behind her. Colette stumbled over her own feet for a moment and fell, face planting into the dirt not much ahead of Lloyd and Genis.

"Sorry," she apologized as Lloyd helped her to her feet.

"Be more careful, Colette. We don't want you getting hurt," Genis warned.

"I know; I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing!" Lloyd lightly bumped her head. "You don't get to apologize on your birthday.

Colette's smile grew tenfold. "Alright! I'll try not to,"

All twenty of the village's students entered the school house and sat down as Professor Raine began the day's lesson. Time dragged on slowly for Lloyd, who idly stared out the window for most of its duration. His gaze was dull as Genis voluntarily read the textbook aloud:

"Mithos, the Hero, brought about the end of the Kharlan War 4,000 years ago. However ,due to the extensive amount of mana used during the war, the Great Tree withered away. Mithos sacrificed himself in order to take its place, leaving the Goddess Martel to grieve. Because of the immense amount of depression, the Goddess fell into a deep sleep, but not before instructing her disciples, the angels, to help the world of mortals survive. The angels gave birth to the Chosen of Regeneration, also known as the Chosen of Mana, who would go on a great pilgrimage to regenerate the world of its mana and stop the Desians."

"Well done, Genis." Raine praised her brother. "Who can tell me _why _it's important to regenerate Sylvarant's mana? ...Yes, Colette?"

"Well," she started. "the Desians use much of our world's mana in their human ranches, even though we already don't have a lot to spare. Because of this, there are many food shortages and droughts."

"And the Desians are...?" the Professor asked.

"People who kidnap innocent villagers and turn them into labour slaves at their human ranches. However, Iselia has a peace treaty with the local Desians, stating that they won't bring harm upon us or the village as long as we stay away from their ranch."

"Excellent! I suppose the Chosen herself _should_ know these answers." Raine laughed.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you,"

"Now, for the next question-" The Professor stopped mid-sentence. Rays of pure white light poured in through the windows. The students were all in complete awe, soaking in its beautiful radiance. The light brightened to a paintful degree as slight panic spread through their veins as they shieled their eyes. Some of the smaller children crawled under their desks.

"...Stay calm, everyone." Professor Raine said in a stern voice, her watery blue eyes gazing outside when the light died out. "It may be time for the Oracle... I'll go check out the temple. Everyone, _stay here _and self-study."

She dashed out of the room, grabbing her diamond staff. Not but a mintue after she went out, all of the students wandered about the room nervously. They gossipped and kept glancing out the window towards the chapel as they bit their finger nails. Genis, however, remaied in his seat and happily did what his sister told them. Lloyd went to Colette, who stiffly sat in her chair.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. I just... I'm worried about the Professor, is all. _I _should be out there with her... I should have gone with her. What kind of Chosen would I be if something were to happen to her because _I _wasn't there...?"

"You're over thinking it; she'll be fine, trust me. You've seen her when she's angry, _and _when she uses her magic! A few monsters couldn't hurt her." Colette smiled silently, worry still lingering in her eyes. "...Hey, why don't we go check it out ourselves?"

"Really?" Colette sprung. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble?"

"We'll be fine as long as we get back before she does. Besides,you have a right as the Chosen of Mana to know exaclty what's going on, anyways. Just think of me as your guide."

"Okay!"

The two gathered their things, weapons and all, and made way towards the door. Unsurprisingly, a tuff of white hair came runing after them. After listening to Genis's lecture, Lloyd tried his best to persuade him. Even though he wasn't fully sold, Lloyd grabbed the thirteen-year-old by the arm and dragged him out of the school house with him and Colette. Much to Genis's disagreement, they started towards the temple in the outskirts of town.

Gouls and monsters were scattered all along their path. Such minor distractions were nothing to Lloyd, Colette, and Genis, for they were all trained to defend themselves in one way or another. Colette fought with her Chakrams, gracefully spinning about as she threw these razor-edged discs that sliced apart all that came in their path. Genis, like many elves, was an intelligent mage. Spell-casting with his Kendama, his complicated incantations left his enemies in horrid awe. Lloyd trained himself in the art of swordplay. Though his blades were worn after many years of use, he was the most capable of his friends.

In the distance, the three could see a tall beam of the familiar light piercing the heavens from the chapel. Glittering streams of blue and red danced around this beacon. A gentle light showed through the colorful stained glass, lighting up the area in shimmering warmth.

"The oracle!" Genis exclaimed as they ran towards the chapel. "World regeneration is upon us!"

"Colette's going to save the world...!" Lloyd added.

Even though the two of them had always known that Colette was the Chosen of Mana, and was destined to one day leave Iselia to save Sylvarant. They knew that the Day of Prophecy would eventually come, but it was still hard to wrap their head around. Colette, _their _bubbly, clumsy Colette, was about to fulfill her destiny as a the hero that their people had been long awaiting.

They dashed up the immensely long set of pearly stone stairs leading to the temple. Lloyd noticed some drips of crimson along the way, unsettling him slightly. As they started to reach the top, muffled voices became clearer and clearer. It wasn't long at all before they heard a booming voice break through the sound of their quick feet:

_"Where is the Chosen..?!"_


End file.
